robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Creepy User
It was a completely normal day. I went on Roblox just like I normally do. I went to play one of my favorite game: Swordburst 2, when I join the game, everything is normal. I try to kill some monster to get some VeI, and I met this person who have the weirdest avatar I ever known. The user's avatar have a bloody face, which I'm pretty sure was not a thing in the Roblox catalog. So I assume that it's probably a new face in the catalog, but I think again. Then I know that this is never a face in Roblox, because of how creepy and disturbing it was, the user's avatar is completely black with some blood running down. I just think that it's was just a person who's just trying to disturbing other users, so I just ignored it and keep play. After about fifteen minutes. I went to Arcadia, which is the main island where you buy and upgrade your stuff, and in that island you can have your sword out, but your sword will not do damages to other players. I hang out there to buy a new sword that I really want to buy. Just then, I found the user I see before, flying, the user's avatar is animating with 10010111011 kind of codes on it. He's just flying around and killing other players. When I see all of that, I don't even want to play anymore because of how disturbing it was for me, when I try to leave the game, my computer just crash. So I restart it and went back to Roblox, but my avatar was changing to a weird looking avatar with disturbing bloods on it. I feel pretty weird, when I click on the items that I was wearing, It's say these items not exist. I went to another Roblox game, to avoid the hacker, but he was right there, waiting for me. I was nervous and asking my self: "Why did he follow me???", I even ask the user: " Why did you follow me?". The user reply: "Because you are the chosen one". It was very creepy. I got teleport to this weird game with disturbing scenes in it. I was so worry so I just close my computer and went to sleep. Tomorrow, I woke up and went to Roblox. It's was kinda normal. I still have that weird avatar, which I can't change. I join back to the game that I play the last time, but as soon as I joined the game. The computer went crash and blood just pouring out of the screen. I was so freaked out that I throw the computer to the garbage. Later on, I bought a new computer. I go to Roblox and created a new account ( I don't keep the old one because it's probably been cursed) I named my new account Ford28082 and played Roblox normally from that day on. * Writer: Ford28082 * Grammar checker: Ford28082 * The creator of this whole page: Ford28082 Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Games